The Tru Kombat
by cubanagurl
Summary: A crossover of warriors from different lands or realms.. A familiar evil is trying to corrupt the realms. Its up to the warriors to destroy this nightmare.
1. Prolouge and Chapter one Sookie

The Tru Kombat. ***** Authors note******* So i am very excited on doing this story. This is basically a crossover of the infamous kombatants with the Tru group, and more. Warriors that will face a common enemy who calls himself, "Nightmare". Well...enjoy! -cubanagurl _Prolouge_ For many generations, the world has competed for what is known as Mortal Kombat. To determine the fate of the realms, warriors from different realms compete representing their realm. For ten years Outworld has won, one more tournament saved Earthrealm, but Shao Kahn, emperor of Outworld was not finished yet. He resurrected Queen Sindel of Edenia to merge Outworld onto Earthrealm. The Elder Gods had to sit back and watch. One Elder God had not revealed himself. He shall reveal on the day of reckoning for all of the realms. Just some of the realms suffered in the hands of Dark Kahn, but a familar threat will lead to the reckoning. And perhaps the unity of the realms. The end is just merely the begining... (End of Prolouge) ~~~~~ True Blood Perspective~~~~~~~~ -Chapter One: Sookie- Sookie Stackhouse had at least brushed her blonde hair for almost an hour. She was daydreaming, wasting the night away thinking of the kind, gentle Bill Compton. Dreaming also of the tall brute of a Viking, who had the image of perfection. She loved both dearly. The jerk and liar. How could she trust both, she asks herself, once again brushing more of her blonde brush felt like it were to tear at the black cushion and its tall 'trees" would fall from its sockets. Sookie was lost in what seemed another universe. She imagined trekking through canivorous, vast forests, escaping this hillbilly hellhole she grew up in. In fact, she wanted away from Supes for good. Although...on second thought..well... She was half Supe. She fumed as she took out her anger on the poor worn out brush. The echo of its descent against the wall, would nearly make these old walls of her ancient southern home collasp. If it was Bill's...well...it would collasp in two seconds. Sookie facepalmed herself. No that wasnt right. That was Bill's old home, which now looked as if Extreme: Home makeover editon magically waved their wand on it. She gulped, pushing the 'wand statement' aside. Wands reminded her too much of Tinker Bell and she clearly was part fae. Her elongating thoughts ceased as the creaky house was too silent. Her shutters didnt clap against the wind. Her curtains didnt flail as intended. All she heard was singing crickets, making a marvelous symphony of Beethoven with their fellow pupils, the frogs. Sookie noted to make that thought as her figurative language for the day, she wanted to at least feel smart. She didnt have much to do in Bon temps beside errands from the zany Supes. She made her way down her steps. Her tan hand trembling against the railing. Thunder clasped violently then. She sheilded her eyes from the bright contrast in the room from the lightning. She gasped as she saw a figure with sharp yellow eyes slither from the shadows. And this wasnt figurative language. It nearly slithered, for it seemed of reptilian form. A reptile in a god-damn ninja suit. Sookie shook her head, her hair on the back of her neck stood on end. "Oh hell no...i aint dealing with more Supe bullshit...are you some kinda lizard in a overly used ninja attire...i mean come on...how more lame can Supes get.." Sookie blabbered as always. She never could control her tounge. Yet, someone could. The reptile in the ninja clad lashed out a long pink forked tounge at her. Sookie jumped higher than the average bullfrog. "Oh shit!". Sookie automatically grabbed a bat, "I knew being on the softball team was a good idea.." The reptile shrieked as Sookie whacked him in the head. The reptile flipped back up, swinging his leg clockwise, making Sookie fall back on her ass hard. "Hey! My ass! It was pinched recently and it still hurts you asshole!" Sookie exclaimed. The reptile hissed. "Fight..mortal.."The Reptile spoke. Sookie rose a brow. "So you do speak..." She unexpectedly whipped out the mace she stole from Pam, spraying it at him. The reptile screeched. "I see why Pam carries shit like this." Sookie mused. Just like on cue in an action movie before the evil reptile could strike, Jason Stackhouse barged in with a shotgun. "You stay the fuck away from my sister.." Jason seethed. He aimed the gun at the ninja-reptile's torso. Jason slightly lowered his gun to catch a look at the monster. "What in the fuck are you? A ninja turtle?" , Jason asked. The reptile hissed. "I am called, Reptile, insolent Earth dweller.." Reptile nearly roared. Suddenly a crackle of electricity the siblings thought was from outside entered the living room. A man with white glowing orbs, the rim of his hat, shadowing some features on his face appeared. He held a long staff in his hand. He tapped on it menancingly. "Stay away, creature of Shang Tsung's treachery. Go back to your sorceress. The Earth dwellers have nothing to do with this...audicity.." The man in the hat spoke. His voice was fierce as the cackle of lightning, yet smooth as the Lin Kuei rivers surface, which was plated in frigid ice. The reptile cowered from the taller man's prescence. "The creature we had encountered...Quan Chi and Shang Tsung believe that it strengthened in Earthrealm...dost thou sense it, Lord Raiden? The scent of fire and Earth's ground?" "Silence yourself, Outworld dweller...you have no knowledge. None do...now leave.." The reptile retreated in a strange green portal. Sookie and Jason stood their, jaws wide open in immediate shock. The man in the hat looked at the part fae and her brother. He bowed to them, his eyes falling on Sookie's blank brown ones. "May the Elder Gods watch you...choose your destiny Earth dwellers...your realm is in danger...", The one called, "Raiden" left in a cackle of electricity. Sookie bit her lip. "Did that just happen?" She questioned aloud. Jason shrugged. "I-I suppose..." Sookie scratched her head. "Somethings up...I gotta look for Eric..he may know something..." Jason placed his shotgun in a holster he had just bought. "Well, i think we was just hallucinating..you know...after all the hocus pocus from the necro- whatever they was called." He stood, thinking is if that made him seem more intelligent than his younger sister. Sookie stormed out. "The hell that was real...and imma find out what the fuck is going on.." She slammed her door, leaving a clueless Jason muttering incoherent words. - Fangtasia- Sookie had sped all the way to Shreveport. She dreaded to face Eric after her rejection to him, but she couldnt handle any more Supernatural bullshit. She had up way past the kettle meter. She steamed heavily as if she were to burst. She shoved the bouncer of the club out her way, her fists balled up. The bar was empty. "ERIC!" the telepath's voice shouted. The last person a certain vampire wanted to see was shouting out her Maker's name. Blue orbs stared at Sookie in hatred. "You..." The voice rasped. The noise was a familiar female, a bit nasal as if crying was the last thing done merely moments ago, the sultry, seductive tone was replaced by teeming rage. Sookie turned around, her blonde hair whipped quickly out of her way. She frowned at the sight of...her... "Pam..." this woman almost killed her...hello...Sookie had to be pissed. Pamela Swynford De Beaufort felt she was the bigger person, she deserved more vengenance than Russell Edgington as she thought. "What brings your ass here?" Pam tried keeping cool, but anger still arose. Sookie crossed her arms. "Same could be said to you.." Sookie snapped. Pam nearly started cracking up. Just a glare shown. "I live here..". she simply replied to the aggravating waitress. Sookie felt defeated. "Oh...well wheres Eric?", she got to the point, she hated talking to sarcastic bitch. Pam shrugged. "How the hell should I know.,,i thought he was with you..,kissing your ass.." she shot coldly Sookie fumed once again. "I dont know what I have done to you to make you as psycho as Lorena and Debbie, but your pissy attitude needs to stop...or..." Pam was just about ready to rip Sookie's head off. "Or what?" Sookie stepped forward. "Imma have to kill you..." Pam's fangs extracted. "I would like to see you fucking try, you slut!" Sookie still had the bat as she swung at Pam. She hit her dully on the head. Pam grunted, holding on to her head. She then pounced on Sookie, making Sookie once again land on the hissed as she grabbed Sookie by her floral printed collared blouse. "You are gonna wish you never stepped foot into Fangtasia with ...oh whoops i mean his Travesty.." Pam mused. Sookie kicked Pam in the groin, surprised by her own moves, and her acute attempts on getting Pam off of her. Pam rolled on the cold black floor. Her golden ponytail, messing up in shuffled strands. "Stupid bitch!" Pam screamed as she grabbed Sookie, smacking her. Sookie rolled them both over as she yanked Pam's ponytail. Pam wailed her arms about, gripping Sookie's arms roughly, impaling her nails into Sookie's tanned complexion. Sookie cried out in pain. Both rolled violently repeatedly on the floor. Beating the hell out of each other. Sookie finally let her beams of light push Pam off, and made her soar across the bar, her back breaking the glass and wine bottles. Pam got up from the bar. The neon lights flickered from her harsh impact, falling against the glass. Her fangs gleamed white in the dark. Sookie could only see flickering and a very pissed off Pam. A blur occured as soon as Pam pounced from her perch , her raging blue swirled orbs was the only thing Sookie could see... 


	2. Chapter 2 Liu Kang

Tru Kombat - Authors note: Sooooo heres chappie two...dont get confused...it goes along with the Mortal Kombat game format where the characters go through different chapters. Enjoy and review! -cubanagurl- Mortal Kombat Perspective...moments earlier_ ~~~Chapter two: Liu Kang~~~~~~~~ Liu Kang smiled at the smell of the crisp Earth. He felt at peace as the kombat was over for now. He sighed as he watched Sonya and Jax train as if another kombat was to happen all to soon. Sonya liked to be prepared. She definitely knew how to kick ass. Liu loved seeing his friends in a more lively state as Sonya and Jax tumbled on their butts, laughing. Johnny, as usual practiced his 'Superstar moves'. Liu caught sight of his ancestor, Kung Lao. He waved over to him, beaming. "Kung Lao!" Kung dipped the silver sharp rim of his hat with a grin plastered on his surprisingly young face. "Its good to see you, Liu...now that the tournament ended, we must celebrate.." Kung wrapped an arm around Liu's shoulder in a buddy kind of fashion. "Do you think Kitana will attend?" Liu asked Kung eagerly. Liu's attraction to the Edenian princess was evident. Kung chuckled heartedly. "ahh, Liu...i am sure she will..". Kung patted Liu's back. Liu blushed, looking down at his feet. Sonya walked over to the two. She winked. "Whats Liu blushing about?" Kung glanced at the former special forces police officer. "Liu is glad if Kitana shall attend our celebration" Sonya giggled. "Oooohhh Liu..." she shoulder bumped Liu. Liu pretended to be defensive. "Hey hey...dont start your fatality on me..." Liu teased. Sonya winked. "Hmm i just might..." Kung glanced at an observing Raiden. "Already fighting and it hasnt been 500 years yet..." Raiden mused, his legs dangling off a mountainous cliff. He ascended down gracefully. "Celebration I hear?" Raiden stated. Kung nodded. "To Edenia i suppose..." With a flick of his fingers, Raiden transported all of them to a festive celebration. Some Shokans visited. Liu smiled, he found Kitana, she didnt have her blue cloth covering her soft pink lips. Kitana's lips pursed into a nice smile. "Liu!" she went over to him. Her black braid whooshed behind her. Liu smiled. "Kitana...lovely to see you..,"The light in Kitana's eyes faded as her brown orbs skimmed the room. Liu Kang took her hand. "What is it?" The princess shuddered. "Its an odd disturbance..." Liu looked about, "Should i tell the others?" "No need to alarm them..." a cool voice stated. Liu turned, seeing Raiden. Liu nodded, "You're right, Lord Raiden.." Raiden closed his white orbs, "I feel it as well, Kitana...Liu...check part of Earthrealm.. And Kitana as well... I will check in the Southern Marshes of Louisianna.. And you two in Europe...i will let myself go through all the states if i have to.." Kitana and Liu nodded, disappearing in a blue portal. Raiden rose a brow, as he watched a reptile figure go through a portal sneakily. "What on Earthrealm?" he followed the creature into the portal 


	3. Chapter 3 Anna Valerious

The Tru Kombat_ Authors Note: Yay third chappie! Enjoy!- Van Helsing Perspective Chapter Three: Anna Valerious ~~~~~~~ Princess Anna Valerious's hazel eyes snapped wide open. She catched her breath as if she had none. Her eyes wandered about aimlessly. She had no idea how she got back here. The lightning crackled and lit the room. The light showed her puzzled, beautiful face. She stood up as if a needle pricked her ass. Her heels clicked numerously as she searched the room she dreaded to be in. And that was Castle Dracula. She scratched her bruised head. "What on earth am I doing here?" she asked herself loud enough. Anna's chocolate locks were brushed aside by her shaking index finger. Her breath clouded the air in swirls of white. The snow still trickled down softly on the stoned grounds of the gigantic castle. No sounds besides her quivering breath and clicking of heels had echoed the hollow castle, which clearly reminded her of the man who had once lived in the place. Well, monster was a better way to put it. Anna was quiet, observing the old grounds. Images whoozed in her mind of the past. When her life was lost before her as all she had seen was midnight fur. The last toll of the clock matching her last breath. Anna shut her eyes. She listened for any subtle sounds. Vampires were known to have quieted steps when hunting for prey. When they wanted to be known, they wanted to be known. Thats the way it was. Anna knew that for a fact, because she had dealt with Dracula and his seductive, annoying brides for all her life. She huffed as she thought of all the times people would mistake her for a prissy princess with an outstanding temper. Her cheeks grew the slightest of red when she remembered that voice saying, "Princess", in a chilly fashion. That voice that sended shivers down her spine. Anna grunted as she climbed up a ladder. She hated thinking about the creature. All she had to do now was to find out what was going on and what to do. She froze as she heard a familiar chuckle. Her eyes caught sight of polished black shoes. She gulped inaudibly as her eyes made their way higher. Her eyes saw a long black cloak, and higher, seeing a tie, closing the cloak as a cape. She feared to see what she think she saw. Her eyes made it to what her heart pounded to everytime she saw the aristrocratic figure. She bit her lip as she looked at the villanious one himself. She looked down after she caught that sly smirk. The predator crouching to catch a look at his prey of the day. His cold breath made her shoulders tremble. "Hello, Princess..." There was that voice. The one she coincidentally had thought up before. After getting over that warmth of her face, her fingers trembling on the wood of the latter, once again, her soft cheeks turned very pink. The one above her chuckled. "Want me to help you up, your Highness?" , the voice echoed to her. Anna gnawed slightly on her inner lip. "N-no...you arent..here.." she repeated over and over to herself. Once again, the man- rather monster laughed. She felt a strong grip wrap around her slim, curvacious waist. The grip lifted her up like the grapple hook that she recongized from Van Helsing, except when she ascended to where the monster was, she felt a much frigid breeze. And that grip hadnt let go as her heels touched the stoned floor. She looked up to hawklike blue eyes. The eyes roamed allover her. The sides of his sly lips lifted into a smirk. "Like what you see, my dear?" he whispered softly. Anna frowned at her enemy. She glanced at where his gloved hands landed. They were still wrapped around her corset-covered waist. She huffed, not liking the closeness of their postion. "Actually i despise the very image of it.." she snapped harshly. All the malicious Count Dracula could do was laugh. As if it were a hobby with this tough woman. She made him laugh. Her valiant threats, her cold vicious ways. He just couldnt help but laugh at her bravery. "So beautiful...so brave..." The count had replied huskily. His gloved hands trailed up and down in soothing ways. His frosty lips crept to her warm ear. He brushed some curls from his way with one hand. "So...precious..." he added as he licked her earlobe. The Princess shuddered. Her eyes closed unintentionally at his touch. She bit her rosy lips, holding back a voluntary moan. Dracula noticed her reluctance of giving in his serpent temptations. His ways of seducing her wanted to work, but her hesitance was evident. She wanted it, but hadnt implored it. She didnt let it soothe her. Dracula smirked again. He licked her neck. "Let me go..." stuttered a shuddering Anna. Dracula leant back to look at a flushed Anna. Her eyes weak in desire, yet hate. He pulled her closer as his eyes travelled elsewhere. Anna struggled. Her mutters of protest was muffled by his black fabic. Her face against his torso. He seemed focused on something as he held her to him. One hand squeezed her arm, the other on the back of her head. "Shh..." he hushed, quietly. He wasnt holding her in admiration, in embracement as he wanted to at the moment, giving into his lust and longing, but something distracted him. He held her protectively. Anna silenced her mutters abruptly. Dracula's eerie orbs looked everywhere. He still held Anna. Anna tried lifting her head to breathe. Dracula lifted her chin a bit, so she can breathe. Her chin rested on his shoulder. "What is it?" she whispered. The Count didnt answer. He still held her arm. The mystery of an unknown prescence intensified. Anna looked behind the Count as he looked forward. Suddenly a spear hurdled its way toward them. About to hit Anna as Dracula swiftly took them both up, forming into his hellbeast form. Anna gasped as they were in the air. She looked up at the second form of the Count. He growled at something afar. Anna noticed a spear clang against the wall, which would of hit her. So that was why Dracula flew them up. She looked up at him, puzzled as to why he saved her. She winced as the spear, zoomed back. "GET OVER HERE!", a voice boomed. Anna looked back, seeing a figure, with white orbs, below his eyes was covered by a yellow mask. A man in a yellow and black ninja clad stood not too far now. Dracula growled as he placed Anna on a balcony, and swooped down. The ninja from Netherrealm dodged the bombarding creature. He rolled over on the floor, opening his palm. Out from his palm came out a metal structure. It launched out as a spear. The metal snapped at Dracula's large wings like a crocodile. Dracula flew higher, and the metal followed. He roared as the clippers of the spear nipped at a part of his wing. He beated his wings harder and swifter. He flew around a pillar several times to make sure the spear had gotten entangled on it. The spear made ear-piercing screeches as it tried nipping, but on the air, instead. Anna watched from above. She pouted, wanting to get in the action. Dracula gruffed as he flew near the ninja. The ninja backflipped, siring his spear back to him. The spear nearly hit Dracula, when a silver blade pierced the winds of the spear. The ninja huffed in anger as his spear fell on the ground. His palm tearing at the impact. His white eyes glared up at a descending gypsy princess, who had swung on cables to cut the spear aerialy with her sword. Anna had a valiant pose as she threatened the ninja with her sword. Dracula watched in amusement. He perched on a broken pillar, forming back to his handsome self. Anna stepped forward as the ninja stepped backward. "I am Scorpion.." The ninja's voice sounded eerie with the mask covering his mouth. He formed his hands in a karate chop."Prepare to fight, mortal.." Anna lifted her blade. "Alright...a fight it is..." She did a backflip, throwing her sword to pierce a part of Scorpion's outfit against the wall. Scorpion writhed. He grasped the handle of the sword, unsheathing it from the wall, and threw it on the ground. "COME OVER HERE!" he shouted, letting his hand to a 'come here' motion. Anna panted as she grabbed the fallen spear and swung it over her head. She let it launch around his waist. "No...you get over here!" she shouted. 


	4. Chapter 4 Pamela Swynford De Beaufort

The Tru Kombat_ Authors Note : Soooo here we are! Happy Reading! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ True Blood's Perspective: Chapter Four- Pam- A disheveled Sookie rose up. Her brown eyes went grey in exhaustion as she stared at the blue orbs. Pam smirked. "Do you give up already, bitch?" Pam seethed. She glowered at Sookie, her oozing blue orbs pierced into Sookie's defenseless position. Pam nearly laughed at the sight of Sookie there, laying pathetically. Sookie's eyes lightened a bit. "No...I never give up..." her southern sass was replaced with a blubbering cough afterwards. Pam scoffed. "Well i aint givin up either if it means killing you!" Pam hissed as she pounced on Sookie. Her fangs were dangerously close to Sookie's pulsating jugular vein. Her cold, rigid hand squeezed the living daylights out of Sookie's chin. Her skinny finger swept across the trembling lip of the fairy. "Its upsetting to not know how pleasurable it is to be with you, Stackhouse. I will never concede because I am not weak-kneed like my Maker or Bill Compton. No. I am just the opposite and I have control. Yes, i wont know what that fuss is...but when I am done with you, i will be accustomed to drain you dry" Pam mused. She licked Sookie's lips slowly and teasingly. She giggled. "That was just an appetizer, darling..." she pulled out a knife, pointing the pointed blade, almost punctering Sookie's throat. "Now time for the tasters before i know what I want for my main course." Sookie shuddered underneath Pam's infuriating taunts and glares. How her eyes squinted to a cat-like stare, her lips purse into a manical grin. Her pupils enlarging at the agressiveness and arousal combined. The vampiric hate radiating from the Barbie. As Sookie observed her attacker, she hadnt realized the blade sliding across her index finger. Sookie whimpered quietly. With the hand on her chin, Pam let her hand slide up to cup her lips, hushing her. With her other hand, she licked up Sookie's bleeding finger. Pam closed her eyes, feeling the power of the fae blood. "Mmmm...that shall be my order...after i prepare it.." her eyes flashed at Sookie dangerously as she snarled by her neck. Sookie felt the vibration of the sound on her tanned skin. "Pam! Please dont! I am sorry about what Eric did to you! I didnt mean for him to abandon you! Please dont kill me...whatever he has done...you have to fix it.." Pam paused before biting down. Her eyes bored into the brown eyed barmaid. "Dont you think I have tried that? To make amends.." she placed her knife aside. A breath of relief finally escaped Sookie's lips. Pam stood up, her eyes averting from Sookie. "Eric is stubborn..he wont ever forgive me.." Pam choked back the sob that throbbed in her narrow throat. Sookie propped her self up by her elbows weakly. "He has to...I mean he has gotta somehow...y'all are pretty close.." Pam rolled her eyes. "Close my ass...all he has ever done was nothing for me..." Sookie bit her lip. "Didnt he save you from the Magister.." Pam was actually going to consider that as counting for what Eric ever done for her. She then shook her head. "As I recall, Russell was the one to get me off the table.." Pam explained. Sookie huffed. She slumped back down. "Pam...he needs to realize that you are the only one to help him through his time...i am not with him..." Pam drank from a pouch. "Oh really?" she said in disbelief. Sookie nodded. Pam picked off the sincerity in Sookie's voice earlier. She sighed. "Thats not the point.." "I know..he just hates you now..". Both girls fell silent. The blondes exchanged glances every once in a while. "I am sorry for attacking.." Pam unexpectedly stated. Sookie had a small grin on her face. "Sorry about the bar...and your hair..." Pam's hair was tousled now. Everything outta place unlike her natural perfection. She shrugged. "Whatever..." Both quiet again. Pam slid off a barstool. She scratched her aching neck, "So why did you come here?" Pam asked. Sookie traced her path to why she came. She then stood up, astute. "Actually i was expecting Eric here...but...found you instead..." Pam crossed her arms. "Trying to make amends as well?" Sookie shook her head. "A creature went in my house. Its nothing like i have ever seen..." Pam giggled, nearly a cackle. Sookie could of mistaken her for Wicked Witch if the West for a moment. "Sookie, Louisianna is covered in splotches of Supes...even things unknown to us.." "But, Pam...it was a damm reptile like thing in a ninja suit." Pam arched a golden brow. She wasnt convinced. "A Ninja Turtle...and lemme guess, Shredder came to the rescue?" Sookie pouted. "Actually it was a dude in those Asian gardening hats who had lightning come outta his hands!" She sounded whimsical. Pam rubbed her temples. "Watching a lot of television...bad for your brain cells...hmmmm guy with lightning...must be a new episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles..." Sookie stomped her foot in frustration. "I mean it, Pam! I saw him...he was like called Lord Raiden.." Pam paused. She glanced back at a cynical Sookie, "Lord Raiden? The Thunder God?" Sookie shrugged. Pam bit her lip. "Thats a legend...the realms fighting over territory in Mortal Kombat..." Sookie rose a brow "Looks like someone ate some Froot Loops.." Pam scoffed. "Like you are any better,Stackhouse. You are imaging things...a myth is all there is.." A strange feeling was felt by the blondes. "Myth? Never heard of it..Earthdwellers...very creative.." the cool voice Sookie recongized from early came from the doorway. Pam's eyes travelled to the doorway. Raiden stood there before them. Sookie tugged at Pam's sleeve. "See? I told you!" Pam ignored Sookie's gestures. She stepped toward Raiden. "So you really are the Thunder God.." Pam stated. Raiden bowed his head. "Just one of many titles, Beaufort..." Pam's brows furrowed, "How do you know my name?" Raiden smiled. "I know more about you then you know yourself..." Sookie bravely stepped around Pam to face Raiden. "So what happened back there at my house?" Raiden placed his hat on the bar. "An invader from Outworld. Its time you two are aware of the present conflict." 


End file.
